Talk:Pyre Fierceshot
Why Can we have a Charr hero? I mean they have destroyed our lands and now it is our "Hero"? Silly Anet.. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 15:58, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Probably the same reason why we have Morgahn as a hero --Gimmethegepgun 16:01, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :Um, way to generalise? It's not like every Charr is bad, and they've shown how they were tricked by the Titans. In EotN's time, the Charr are in the middle of civil war between the fanatics and those who realise the mistake made. Capcom 16:03, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::Not every charr is bad? Why did they invade Ascalon then? I do not see the point how charr being our friends. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:06, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::By your logic Every single German is bad. GG.71.159.157.69 15:53, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::And remember, you do sort of join up for some quests with a couple of dead Charr in Torment (A Flickering Flame/Dismember the Titans) --Gimmethegepgun 16:06, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::Dude, you think every single Charr in existence invaded Ascalon? You have serious problems if you think a small group of a sentient species is indicative of the species as a whole. Capcom 16:08, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Fo Schizzle! ::::Yeah, just look at the U.S.: Lots of people wanted the Iraq War and got the war, but many people didn't want the war at the same time. Exactly the same, the bigger or more powerful group went to war, ignoring the smaller or less powerful group --Gimmethegepgun 16:10, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::"Small group" wtf? the invasion wasn't a small group, it was huuuuuge (like scene at great northern wall mission) —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:12, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::Do you have accurate records on the total charr population north of ascalon? Without that we cannot tell whether it is a small group (relatively) or not. Lord of all tyria 16:13, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But they have huge fur, and I don't like woman with hair on places where it shouldn;t be. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:14, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Ugh, I knew people would jump on my word choice there. Who says they aren't a small group compared to the Charr population as a whole? We have no idea. The point is that you can't take a sample that happens to be one group of a species and apply it to the whole. Would you look at the Stone Summit and claim all Dwarves are evil? Capcom 16:18, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Dunno, perhaps they are. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:38, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::This is not hard-core rules (HCR) Neverwinter Nights, where saying anything out of character (eg 'LFP quest'), could get you kicked/banned on some servers. It's guildwars, where stories don't make sense, you follow the plot blindly with only one or two options with no real consequences, it's fun --Nela 21:29, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :(resetting indent) Sorry, but no. Are all the humans in the game blatantly evil, just because the White Mantle are? Are 100% of the players in the game completely clueless just because there's a few noobs laying around? --Gimmethegepgun 16:41, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::point is that I don't want to call a Charr a hero. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 16:43, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::Fine then for all the heroes you should refer to them as "customizable henchies" from now on --Gimmethegepgun 16:44, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It'll be fun bringing Pyre Fierceshot along for the Prophecies missions, and in the bonus pack's two Charr invasion missions. Anachronism FTW! -- Gordon Ecker 19:11, 13 July 2007 (CDT) I thought red links were better than pages with no info... —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 16:56, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :You mean the name, species, and profession of a hero = no information? Jora doesn't even have her profession revealed yet. Capcom 16:57, 13 July 2007 (CDT) The Charr aren't entirely responsible for the destruction of Ascalon - they were tricked into it by their false gods, the Titans (under the control of Abaddon). As such, those who no longer believe in the Titans should probably be considered as 'good guys'. Planeforger 01:22, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Talk about racism. I don't see people complaining about Zhed or Talon Silverwing even though centaurs and tengu have been enemies as well. Not to mention that some charr help us in the RoT --Blue.rellik 11:46, 15 July 2007 (CDT) Agreed. Clearly, the situation in the Charr homeland is similar to Kryta, with the White Mantle as the powerful, embedded cult and armed resistance in the form of the Shining Blade. Would you call all Krytans evil because of what the White Mantle did? Of course not. Same sort of thing. Although I have to say, it's a testament to just how gutwrenching the Searing was, and how effectively villainous the Charr were in Prophecies, that they can provoke a reaction like that. :P Arshay Duskbrow 15:09, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :What if there was a Freedom Fighter gang up in the north, and Pyre was there leader and desides to join you on your journey. That would make sense of this Charr hero. ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 13:23, 23 July 2007 (CDT) Omfg, Charr hero! Charr ftw! ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 06:22, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :I know- I was hoping this would happen too, after Zhed showed up. My only hope now is that they add in a Tengu hero, too- like an Assassin or something. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.101.109.85 ( ) }. ::Yeah, Tengu assassin looks awesome too ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 12:48, 23 July 2007 (CDT) I gotta say that I really like the Charr and thought the Ascalonians were just a bit too complacent thinking their damned wall would protect them forever. The Charr got smarter and adapted magic and skills to breach it. I want a Charr Warrior! but then there'd be too many warrior heroes... --BeeD 19:37, 30 July 2007 (CDT) :Well technically speaking, the magic of the Searing was a "gift" from the Titans (and thus, Abbadon). It wasn't their own doing. Arshay Duskbrow 23:13, 30 July 2007 (CDT) I have to agree with Shady and anyone else who thinks having a Charr hero is horrible. I for one would try with all my might not to have him join me, but ANet will surely make it a primary quest *Sigh*. Look, it's not because I think all Charr are evil, even though I do. It's because... they're Charr.. My Mesmer's Ascalonian.. I don't want him anywhere near me unless it's at the tip of my Rapier. Hell, I sometimes go into The Breach just to kill Charr, virtual patriotism ftw! Zulu Inuoe 07:08, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :Bigotry FTW! --Blue.rellik 07:33, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Well Charr are a race like humans... Theres Ascalon, Kryta, Shining blade, Dragon Empire, etc.... They arent one big group so you cant expect the charr to be one big group. --Ssj2TrunksB I like bringing Pyre and Gwen as two of my heroes, they actually work quite well together. Born to Mes 16:44, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Touchers... Think 4 toucher teams will be popular? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 22:24, 14 July 2007 (CDT) :You stick to that, and i'll bring more searing flames in mine ;) — Skuld 02:27, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :: The both of you are scary... --Kale Ironfist 04:19, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, that's kinda creeping me out. Considering I know what it's like because of when my ranger went through RoF, I'd just go with 4 barragers. And IMO they should give some mobs innate burning immunity and give more with burning-immunity skills --Gimmethegepgun 10:44, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::::Rspike...... The Hobo 16:06, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::Heroes suck at spiking, you gotta give them the order to do it and you can only click so fast --Gimmethegepgun 16:07, 20 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I know, it's a fun idea though. The Hobo 16:09, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::The idea of 3 interrupting hero rangers sounds nice. But really, they should have 2 Paragons, 2 Ritualists, 2 Assassin, 2 Dervish, and 2 Mesmer heroes in EOTN, just to balance it out with the other 5. I was thinking 2 Paragon heroes + Paragon player would be pretty kick ass in PVE--Darksyde Never Again 23:09, 22 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::But if they did that for Heros, then suddenly the old heros would be outnumbered, rather then the other way around... there would be three each of Rits, Paras, Sins, Dervs, and Mesmers, but only two each of the rest. ::::::::what would be good though is three each of all the core professions maybe, and two each of the rest... at least that makes more sense, eh? Or just give us a Super-Hard Mode update, with extra heros for the empty spots. (you need to beat all missions and vanquish all areas in Hard Mode before you can go to Super-Hard Mode. In Super-Hard Mode, every mob is level 30+, every boss has five elites, and you can't heal.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:16, 22 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::I read that... and i think my brain shut off for a second. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by 24.190.54.20 ( ) }. ::::::::::I was beginning to like the idea of super hard mode until u mentioned no healing :P-- MageMontu 04:11, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Yeah, Vampiric weapons pretty much suck in Super-Hard Mode. (So do Monks, but that's beside the point.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:14, 23 July 2007 (CDT) :In response to the response to my response(try to stay with me) what i meant was two heroes for: Paragon, Dervish, Mesmer, Assassin, and Ritualist, to balance it out with the others, who would also have one for each. Thus giving us 3 heroes of each profession. ::Would be nice if they did that for Nightfall, actually... that way, Nightfall would have two Heros for every profession, and EotN would have one for every profession. Maybe put the extra Ritualist in Factions, the extra Assassin in Nightfall, and the Mesmer in Prophecies. Having the first Assassin in Factions made sense, since it was a Factions-exclusive profession, but then they go and make the Ritualist impossible to get without getting to end-game Nightfall... I mean, making it hard to get the Ritualist made sense, but they didn't go out of their way to even it up with the Assassin. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:06, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :::Don't forget that Dervish and Paragon got jip'd, too. Maybe make a Kournan Dervish to recruit, and an Istani Paragon =O. Actually, a good idea would be to make the Derv and Paragon those two guys you recruit from the rising suns quest, the third one uhh...died mysteriously in a plane crash.--Darksyde Never Again 23:29, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Dashing Good Looks He's damn handsome for a Charr. -Haakon 06:55, 26 July 2007 (CDT) : agree ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk]] 07:48, 26 July 2007 (CDT) ::Don't get any ideas. The Hobo 00:33, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::Furries go home! :P Arshay Duskbrow 05:46, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::I'd tap that --Blue.rellik 06:34, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I'd click that maybe, possibly even double-click, but only if he wasn't using his skills correctly. (quit being such a naughty boy and cast that spell, damnit!) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:46, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::I wonder if he dances.-- Hopefulaltruist 07:02, 27 July 2007 (CDT) :::::::I hope he gets a armor similar to the female elite sunspear armor --Blue.rellik 08:12, 27 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I want to see some female Charr. Mrrow. :3 - ''Registered User who can't remember his account/pass >.< :::::::::God, and I thought I was the only one here. x_x --Kajex Firedrake 22:44, 30 July 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::But they probably have a beard! --Blue.rellik 05:58, 31 July 2007 (CDT) ← reset indent An very pretty beards they have, my friend! *nudgewink* --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:08, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :How do you know? Have you seen a female charr? --Blue.rellik 01:38, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::We don't really know whether or not we've seen female Charr. -- Gordon Ecker 02:49, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::For all we know, Pyre might be a girl herself. (that's a scary thought actually, and I will now cease entertaining it.) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:21, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Three female ranger heros? that's no fun. =( `` Hopefulaltruist 04:24, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Not as scary as the partial Harpy nudity in the Nightfall CE art book *shudder*. -- Gordon Ecker 04:45, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::O_O ewwwww page 39... DX -- Hopefulaltruist 04:56, 1 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::Page 39? Doesn't look so bad to me... just looks like the armor is shaped very... realistically? --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:04, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::That's so HAWT! BRB, need to change my undies! --Blue.rellik 05:30, 1 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::: According to the manuscript Pyre's a man: "Pyre Fierceshot, Male Charr Ranger" 145.99.177.157 14:32, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::Damn, he ruined all my nawty thoughts. 222.153.229.8 03:32, 15 February 2008 (UTC) ''<- second reset I will have to agree to what I think is the positive side, that Pyre is a good-looking Charr ^^ I can't go into any explorable area anymore without Pyre in my party, not a single place, no. Thank goodness Guild Wars 2 will have Charr as a playable race! -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf (yes, I've an account, but forgot all the info of it)((and yes, I'm a furry)) How did he... How did he get his claws into those boots. That was be really tricky with the long toe-nails. :They strap around his ankles, Charr are very fashionable. The Hobo 15:16, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Grr Where's his old picture?! I demand that it be put back, he looks like an evil henchman named Igor in that pose! If it's not going to be put back, at least give me a link to it.--Darksyde Never Again 00:51, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :Click the picture and click the dates at the bottom (not Rev) to see old versions --Gimmethegepgun 00:56, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::I reverted. What is it with people adding crappy Hero pictures that are much, much worse than what we already have? Arshay Duskbrow 03:37, 6 August 2007 (CDT) :::He looks like an angry tiger standing on two legs with a bow and armor in that picture, lol (he really does look like a tiger) 72.196.131.42 17:03, 9 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Or a Tauren from Warcraft...The RTS, not so much the lame ones from WoW. And thank you, Arhsay. You are now my favourite user. I knew how to do it, just was a bit confused at the time--Darksyde Never Again 23:26, 21 August 2007 (CDT) Pyre's father '' Warning: The following text contains spoilers relating to the plot of the Eye of the north campaign.'' There's some leaked sound clips from GW:EN and in one, a member of Pyre's group calls him the "son of Vatlaaw". --Heelz 11:28, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :Thanks for that. Let me mark it for you.~'' [[User:Gold Dean|'Gold']] [[User:Gold Dean|'Dean']] - 11:38, 12 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, by the way it was said, it didn't seem like a huge revelation. It was kind of said in jest, after finding out that Pyre was forced to work with humans, dwarves, norn, and Vekk. "Oh how the son of Vatlaaw has fallen". I guess it's still kind of spoily, but people don't go to a talk page without expecting to see something they didn't know. --Heelz 11:45, 12 August 2007 (CDT) :::Frack. Why the frack did I read that? --Blue.rellik 02:40, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Let's just hope he's smarter than his father. Barrage + Ignite Arrows anyone? --Curse You 01:31, 19 August 2007 (CDT) ::Hahaha, at least this guy looks cool. 77.96.223.11 19:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Odd how they have different last names... Simple 04:16, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::I think the last names for Charr isn't so much as a proper surname as such but more of a title, just like 'The Mountain Heart' for Maw. :::::Or they could be surnames and Pyre simply changed it. He hates the Charr who worship the Titans and invaded Ascalon. He wouldn't use his father's name. Capcom 06:08, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::I don't think last names work quite the same for Charr as it does for us; they seem to have last names based on their abilities, rather then anything else. Take Pyre's warband, for example; everyone's got "Fierce___" for a name, with the "___" being based on their profession. Fierce''shot for Pyre, and he's a ranger... coincidence? I think not. I get the feeling "family" isn't all that important for the Charr either; if anything, they function like lions or such, as a whole group, rather then separate families. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:17, 31 August 2007 (CDT) :::::::But you forget that most human names in real life were exactly along those same lines. It's only because the words Western surnames came from are basically unknown to us now that it seems like our surnames are not simple words. Many of them come from professions (like Fletcher), descriptions (Snodgrass), hereditary (anything ending with -son), and the like. Native American names are a good example of being like Charr names as well. And if you look at like Japanese names, they're still very much descriptions and such, like Aiko ("Lovechild") for a given name or Kurogawa ("Blackriver") for a surname. Capcom 23:35, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::::I never said humans didn't ever name in that fashion; I simply meant that the surnames for Charr weren't like how surnames function for us in the present time. I think Native Americans are a great example; names were normally based on personal achievement, from what I understand, and not passed down through generations. Mr. Doomtooth probably got his name because he's got big teeth or something of the sort; it's not a name that is easily passed down, right? I mean, what if Pyre's fangs were tiny? That would be a silly name for him then. Or what if he didn't have teeth... (*chuckles at the thought of Pyre Doomtooth the Toothless*) ::::::::Charr even act like indians at times; their war camps have Native-American-like tents, the Shamans wear large headdresses often (even more so on the Grawl), and so on. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 23:47, 31 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::: Taken from GW2 wiki: "Charr cubs are raised by their parents only during this short period of time. Thereafter, they are taken to Fahrar camps (the closest human approximation is school or education), there they are raised in large packs by the Charr of their legion. Cubs in a Fahrar are taught to unify, encouraged to define their own social structure, and are thus forced into a warband. They are given a name to claim, which the cubs within a single warband derive their surnames, such as Fierceshot or Doomclaw." :::::::::The Movement of the World is such a nice article :P But it does explain the diffrent surnames :) --- -- (s)talkpage 09:12, 7 February 2008 (UTC) Spotted Did anyone else notice him in the audience for the Norn Fighting Tournament? Not every round, but he was up in the gallery on the right hand sie. --'Snograt'' 03:11, 27 August 2007 (CDT) :Yes i also saw him in the Norn Fighting Tournament. Throw some more Dirt there buddy This guy is a complete idiot if you give him touch skills. I couldn't figure out why he was running up to nature spirits all the time, so one time I clicked him, and the moron was using Throw Dirt on them. In the middle of fights! o__0 69.248.24.164 09:10, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :The AI uses any skills it has. If it has a melee-range skill, it's naturally going to go into melee to use it. Heroes 101, mate. :) Capcom 14:41, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I'm worried about heroes wasting their more useful skills on spirits. The Hobo 22:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::Which is pretty ironic, because they refuse to use Gaze of Fury at all, even on enemy Spirits. >.> As to Touch skills, I'm pretty familiar with that frustration myself. Give any Hero Touch skills or PBAoS, no matter what class, and they will run right to the frontlines to use it. Even when it is "Disabled". (T/ ) 22:46, 8 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Hero AI is tough to figure out; I had a Monk Hero set as bonder once, and forgot she was set up that way. She didn't do anything at first; but I noticed halfway through the map, she was falling really far behind. Turns out she had Life Bond on six out of eight party members, Balthazar's Spirit on another, and she was spamming Blessed Signet every chance she got. Funny as hell to watch her, sitting there with -4 energy degeneration, frantically trying to maintain all those enchantments in between battles... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| '''Ĵĩôřũĵĩ Đ'''ēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 23:00, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Yeah, Heroes will do Maintained Enchants when they think it is "suitable", and cancel them afterwards. Try giving them Holy Veil for instance; they use it competently for spot hex removal. Your Monk must have figured that the party was still in danger, else she wouldn't bother maintaining those Bonds...poor AI cycling logic I guess. (T/ ) 23:02, 8 September 2007 (CDT) Central Transfer Chamber Hero Armor Pic Whoever put it up...can you do a decent job and put up a shot we can actually see? The current pic is useless as you can't pick out any detail at all.--[[User:Thor79|'Thor79']]• •[[User_talk:Thor79|'Talk']] 09:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) hmm.. "You will burn like Ascalon!" are we sure he is on the good side? —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 12:24, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :It's a very uneasy alliance. Although Pyre hates the Shamans, he's clearly very proud of what the Charr did to Ascalon, and the role his father played in it. Arshay Duskbrow 13:24, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Kill the bastard! —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'hadyGuy]] 14:27, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::Meh, I'm proud of his daddy too. If he never burned Ascalon, we'd still be questing in pre-searing, hunting bears, getting ales, and searching for lost trinkets. Much more fun killing Charr. (and Mantids, undead, Afflicted, Wurms, Golems, Elementals...) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 14:32, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Better kill Tauren and Orcs. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'S'''hadyGuy]] 14:34, 10 September 2007 (CDT) WTF? Bigoted misinterpretation ftl. Pyre HATES the Charr who invaded Ascalon. The quote "You will burn like Ascalon!" is him saying they'll pay for what they did. Jesus. <_< Capcom 15:19, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :And before someone mentions his quote about honouring his father, he's simply talking about his battle prowess, not about his actions. It's the same reason you can say Hitler was a respectable strategist (except for that whole Russia thing, lol) but don't like him or his actions. Capcom 15:26, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::Eh? What makes you think he hates the Charr that invaded Ascalon? Some misunderstanding perhaps? He is proud of Charr conquests and victories. He just hates the shaman caste for duping the whole nation and for attempting to hoold on to their power through trickery and misleading the populace. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:37, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::Because he says he hates them using the false gods as an excuse to invade Ascalon? Capcom 21:16, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Just read his idle quotes. Even without his cutscene dialog, that's enough. He hates the Shaman's, he's proud the Charr turned Ascalon into an ashheap. It's just a fact of the matter, and there's nothing "bigoted" about my interpreting it that way. He's a video game character, I don't have any hatred for him. He is what he is. Arshay Duskbrow 21:39, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :::::He probably fully believes in whatever reasoning the Charr had for burning Ascalon in the first place. While he hates how the Shamans manipulated everyone, I don't think he cares much about the end result anyway. The Charr are quite warlike as it is; he probably just views the fall of Ascalon as another victory out of many for the Charr. I don't think they would have thought twice if Ascalon was filled with Humans, Dwarves, Norn, or Kittens. The town was there, so they invaded it. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đ'ēŗāķō.'>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 22:06, 10 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::Ascalon deserved it. With the two leaders being FDS weilding Leeroy Jenkins....yeah --Blue.rellik :::::::I guess maybe Pyre doesn't particularly care about what happened to Ascalon for the sake of the inhabitants but meh, I don't get an evil vibe from him. And Blue: You mean one leader being an FDS-wielding Leeroy Jenkins and the other being an FDS-wielding . ;P Capcom 04:06, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::"We must charge like maniacs and try to hit stuff!" "no son, the best plan is to sit like ducks and be slowly destroyed with little resistance!" "well dad, it seems that suffering from early death is the only thing we can agree on." "that's why I'm kicking you out of my kingdom. Love ya, hope you die soon." --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:09, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Lies! you mean FDS wielding Killroy Stonekins. Besides, they did everything with a little drama like "You no longer Adelbern's prince of Ascalon. You no longer Adelbern son!" and started ripping out bows and killing you while getting swiftly owned in the great northern wall. The OTHER one went off mountain hiking and got his head lopped off but after a while a evil dude with a boomstick used a rez sig on him and gave him 99 FDSs. Much more than just that of what you two have fabricated! Flechette 04:19, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Adelbern uses a FDS against the RoF titans. That's genius right there --Blue.rellik 05:15, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::The old coot knew what he was doing. His FDS has a Icy mod on it and therefore moving from utterly useless to useless on a stick. Flechette 05:24, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::An Icy FDS ey? I'll trade it for my Vampiric Fiery Bladed Axe --Blue.rellik 05:26, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::Invent trading for NPCs. Flechette 05:29, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Pyre's Voice Actor Is the same as Roger Smith's in Big O D: :You mean Steve Blum? Where does it say this? Kilcannon 02:41, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::It definitely sounds like him...Hyper Cutter 05:54, 15 October 2007 (UTC) They should have added an easter egg where Pyre starts yammering if you're wearing warrior Ascalon, ahem, Charrhide armor. Copy? I heard rumors from a semi-reliable source that there was a Character named Pyre Fierceshot, and it wouldnt let him log on after the game came out, it said his name was taken. Once again, it was from a semi-reliable source, maybe less-than-semi-reliable-source, but anyway, is it true? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.176.13.54 ( ) }. :No idea, and I don't know how we would confirm that. On the other hand, I do know that some players have names which are also used, but they can still log in. For example I know there is a player named Xunlai Chest, and another named Shining Blade Scout or something similar. So I have no idea if that is true or not. (T/ ) 22:53, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :I think it's just a rumor. If you consider most database design, one would hardly store the limited NPC information in the same database table as player characters, who definitely have much more data to keep track of. Also, if ArenaNet really did have such a weird table schema, the uniqueness rule of the name would have prevented them from creating an NPC named Pyre Fierceshot in the first place, unless of course, they're knowingly and purposely trying to screw up that account. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:05, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ::Summary log by Gimmethegepgun - learn what a typo means. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:13, 12 December 2007 (UTC) :::wikipedia:joke --Gimmethegepgun 03:14, 12 December 2007 (UTC) ... wheres the pyre fanclub/// —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.36.202.128 ( ) }. :Huh? are you talking about the Jora fanclub? RT | Talk 22:45, 31 December 2007 (UTC) ::I think he's talking about the currently non-existent Pyre Fanclub (which currently doesn't exist). --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:55, 1 January 2008 (UTC) :::can some1 make 1 lol? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 68.36.202.128 ( ) }. ::::Hehe, it's just a matter of making a userbox for it, nothing official or complicated. Let's see now... ::::There you go. Just copy+paste that onto user userpage, or whatever. :D --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:28, 2 January 2008 (UTC) :::::And how many people would join the Fanclub? I mean... bright orange skin for a Charr? I'll stick to white then. Why didn't they make Pyre deep orange? Vatlaaw was like that too. xD --Alcedo Storysparrow 16:46, 6 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I would join it! -- IGN: Angelo Silverwolf :::::::Me <3 Charr - I join too :3 | Anyone disagreeing to that will have to feel the chain of command --Birchwooda Treehug 06:07, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::::BTW, it's smarter than, not then. --Birchwooda Treehug 06:10, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::::How ironic. (T/ ) 07:26, 10 December 2008 (UTC)